The Rebellious Potter
by whydoifeelinvisible
Summary: Her eyes were a beautiful, bright green, her cheeks were tainted red from the cold air that made her fiery red locks run wild. I hated to admit it but I was falling into a deep love with Lily Potter, my father's ememy's daughter.
1. Prologue

**Lily POV**

_Before marriage, a girl has to make love to a man to hold him. After marriage, she has to hold him to make love to him.__  
><em>

When I thought about my parents' relationship, I was always unsure of what I saw. They were happy, normal, I guess. They had their arguments, some bigger than others, but they always worked it out in the end.

Watching my parents I seemed to paint a picture of them, my mother was the hothead, picking up a temper easy but my father was always more of a coolheaded person, he was always calm in arguments and he always took my mother's anger, no matter how bad it was.

I seemed to have got my mother's temper, we were both like fire, James and Albus were never as hot headed as me, when I was angry it felt good, strangely. I didn't know if it was a good thing or not but when I stopped shouting or fighting or wrecking things I always felt as if weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I was fine again.

So the moral of the story, never get into an argument with my mother because it's definitely going to turn nasty. And I of course being a stupid little girl did exactly what my father and most of my family feared doing, raising the temper of Ginerva Potter.

* * *

><p>I suppose everything started when Albus left for Hogwarts. He was always the calm and considerate of the Potter children. James was more of the conniving, cocky sort and me; well I was a different kettle of fish. I was the sarcastic, spoilt little daddy's girl as most people would describe me.<p>

We all started Hogwarts with a name. Potter. I suppose for people that meant the elite, the people you should make friends with because to them we were the elite, our father had painted a picture to the rest of the wizarding world, it said hero. And it not only reflected on him, it reflected on all of us, me James and Al, we were the ones who had to prove ourselves now, be the best, be amazing, brilliant blah blah blah. To me it was bullshit.

I didn't care, I always knew when I went to Hogwarts I wouldn't be the little golden girl like Rose always wanted. I wanted everyone to see that even though I was a Potter it didn't mean I was good, that I could be evil at times and then when Albus was placed in Gryffindor I thought to myself it had to be me, I had to be the one to make the difference, the rebel Potter and that's what I became.

Today we were going to Diagon alley, all of us which was a bit of a surprise. Father dear was always too busy with work and saving the Wizarding World to worry about taking us into Diagon Alley for our school supplies. Even when Albus was getting his first school supplies dad didn't come. He was meant to of course, but something came up and he told mum to make it up to Al.

Albus was the emotional one of course and he cried for ages, until James being James of course started a whole argument on how Al was a baby and he should wise up and everything isn't about him. How original James.

Everything in James' world was about him, everything just had to revolve around him, he was an arrogant prat some of the time but most of the time he could put a smile on your face even in the darkest days.

James and Albus were alike in looks but they were totally different in personalities. James was the party animal, the joker, the one who didn't care about most things. Al was the studious one, he still had fun but really thought about his future and he was kinda the perfect one out of the Potters. James and Al both inherited the messy black hair and specs but James had hazel eyes and Al got the green eyes.

I on the other hand looked even more like my grandmother Lily every day. I had the trademark red hair, which was wavy and wild. I had the green eyes also like hers.

"Hello lovely Lily and how are you this fine summery morning?" James asked smiling cockily.

"Morning Jamiepoo," I said smirking when I saw his horrified expression, "I am fine, just very very VERY excited for Diagon Alley, and getting my wand, getting stuff for school and then leaving tomorrow," I said all in one breath, making James and Albus to stare at me stupidly, I giggled.

"Hello children," my father said from the door, he walked in and slumped on the chair next to mines, waiting for my mother to bring the food to the table. My mother was standing over the cooker singing along to an old song on the radio.

"Hey Dad," we shouted back. He smiled

"Where's Teddy?" My mother asked.

"I'll get him," all three of us said quickly. We all eyed each other suspiciously. Without saying another word we both ran to the stairs, me being the smallest was also the fastest, I got there first and walking into my dear older brothers room I saw a sight I would never have dreamed of seeing.

There in Teddy's bed was Victoire Weasley, my godbrother Teddy Lupin and my cousin Victoire Weasley, in the same bed, in my house. My brothers came stumbling in, James pulling Al to the floor with him, waking dear old Teddy and Vic up and making Vic scream and Teddy gave a startled jump. Al and James laughed and hi-fived while I stood still in shock with my mouth in a little o shape. Never in my life would I have thought I would experience this.

Never.

But I did.


	2. Baby

**Victoire POV **

_A best friend can tell you things you don't want to tell yourself_

As I looked in the mirror at my complexion, I saw myself looking back.

The old me.

Teddy had brought back the side of me I hadn't seen in ages. Not since my father had died. It was a tragic accident the aurors had said, they didn't give much more details. Mother was in deep depression; I heard her crying every night since he had gone, probably because he was the only person who had ever loved her, had ever seen past her beauty and seen inside of her and he loved her for who she truly was. She wore a brave face in front of the rest of the family but behind closed doors she was a wreck. Her eyes had lost its sparkle and she wasn't as happy as she always was.

I miss him, more than anyone could ever imagine. Mother and me got on good enough, but she favoured Dom over me and Louis, probably because Dom was alike her. Father loved me, Dom and Louis; we were all treated equally, but dad did have a soft spot for me, he made me feel important, he never judged me and even in the worst situations he wouldn't shout. He was an amazing man and an amazing father and I miss him more than anything in the entire world.

Ted helped me to get over it. I am not truly over losing my father but he did help. Before he was just someone who lived with the Potters but now he is more than I could have ever imagined. I've never felt this way about any boy in my entire life. He understands as he has lost both of his parents, he is such a sweet and caring boy. And I have fallen so hard for him.

Everyone in the family knows now about our relationship, ever since Lils came bursting into Teddy's room to find me lying in beside Ted. She hadn't said a word about it since, but at breakfast I felt her critical eyes watching me, making me self conscious.

"Are you ok Vic?" Ted asked as we walked into Diagon Alley.

"I'm fine," I replied smiling brightly at him. "I am so happy we're together Ted."

"Same here Vic," he said, "I'm getting my own place soon, so there'll be no more visits like that."

I smiled appreciatively. "Good, we'll have more time alone then."

Lily ran up to Teddy and me then, her eyes sparkling mischievously, "Dad said that you and Vic could take me to get my wand and then to Uncle Georgie's shop, will you Ted, pleaseeeee," she said very fast and carrying out the please.

"Course we will Lils, and then we can go pick you a birthday present from me and Ted," I said smiling brightly.

Lily's eyes widened, "OH MY GOD," she shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU GETTING ME?" she demanded.

We both laughed at the faces of passers-by. "You can have whatever you like," Ted said. Lily squealed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she grabbed onto our hands and pulled us into Ollivanders.

As we opened the door a bell tingled and Ollivander, the old wand maker walked out of the back, he smiled when he saw Lily. "Lily Potter, I knew it was time for you to come. Seems just like yesterday I was helping Mr Lupin and Ms Weasley find their wand," as he spoke our names he bowed his head to us.

Lily then went on her search of her wand, actually the wand on the search of finding Lily as the wand always chooses the wizard. It took about four tries to find her wand, after destroying most of Ollivanders shop that is.

"9 and a half inches long, made of blackwood, with a core of unicorn hair," Mr Ollivander said, eyes twinkling as he smiled, "excellent for potion making."

"Thank you Mr Ollivander," Lily said excitedly, "How much would that be?"

"On the house sweetie, "Ollivander said kindly, "Your father was very kind to me at a dark time," he said sighing and drifting off.

"Mr Ollivander sir," Lily said startling him from his daydream, "I cannot accept this, how much would this be please sir."

"7 galleons," he said smiling as the bell tingled, "You are a lot like your father Lily, you have his manners and his kindness."

Lily smiled kindly at Ollivander but I knew she was annoyed. Ever since she was young Lily hated being compared to her father and mother, I understood. Being compared to two of the most famous and brilliant witch and wizard of all time must be tiring and stressful.

Lily turned abruptly muttering a goodbye and she walked straight into a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. He fell at the feet of his father who turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Get up Scorpius," Draco said.

Scorpius scrambled to get up, composing himself as he did. Lily started at him while he did this. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He nodded curtly and move to the front with his father and his sister.

...

"What are you going to do?" Amanda asked.

Amanda had been my best friend since Hogwarts. She was always there for me when I needed her the most; when my father died she spent the whole night with me holding me while I cried. She held my hair when I was vomiting after consuming so much alcohol. She was there when boys broke my heart. And she always told me what was on her mind. She was a true best friend. That is why in this situation she was the person I told.

"I don't know Amanda, what can I do?" I asked weak from the news.

"Your gonna have to tell Ted and your mom and your family, it's the only way."

"What, I'm just going to have to say it, blurt it out at Sunday dinner at the burrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, you need to talk to Teddy and your mom first..."

"So I just say it," I said, "I just have to say I'm pregnant, why ..."


	3. Agony Aunt

Amanda POV

After Vic's father had died, a part of her had died with him. She turned into someone I never thought she'd be. No one ever thought Victoire Weasley head girl would ever get into class late because she had consumed so much alcohol before; no one had ever thought Victoire Weasley would get caught in a broom closet with a boy by the caretaker himself. In everyone's eyes Victoire doing this was surprising, she was turning more into her sister by the minute, with her newly fashioned short skirt and covered in makeup. She became someone no one ever thought she would be. And she was going out with the player of Hogwarts Carter Mc Laggen.

But no one knew that Victoire Weasley would break up with him for Teddy Lupin. And no one knew that Victoire was pregnant with Carter's child? Yeah well things like that never stay hidden. Not in Hogwarts anyway...

...

Flashback

Victoire smiled as she looked the Ravenclaw table, everyone was looking at her. Amanda and Liam were sitting watching her with their eyes open wide. She smiled brightly and stumbled over to them, everyone in the hall watching her every move.

"Vic what are you wearing?"Amanda asked outraged.

"Vic what's wrong?" Liam asked concerned.

"I-I'm just having fun," she said giggling. She winked at Carter who was at the other side of the table.

"Have you been drinking?" Amanda asked.

"Oh lighten up Manda," Vic said, "The reason you have no boyfriend now is because you won't let loose, you need to shake things up a bit, ROCK N ROLL," she said roaring the last of it.

"Are you being serious Vic?" Amanda said, getting up, "If you're going to act like some hooker you do that, but don't come running after me."

She stormed out of the hall outraged at Victoire's behaviour. She knew it was because of her father's death, but she doesn't need to do that, she doesn't need to dress up like a harlot and have sex with everything that stands! She sighed, it was 11 o'clock, Vic would be in the common room by now and she should apologise.

As she walked into the common room, she heard everyone stop talking. She looked at everyone sitting there.

"Where's Vic?" she asked some random fifth year. The talking started again as everyone got back to what they were doing, uninterested.

"She left the common room ten minutes ago with Carter, she had a bottle of firewhiskey with her," the little fifth year informed her.

"FUCK!" I screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started. "WHAT?" I shouted as I walked out of the common room and out into the castle corridors, I looked all over the spare classrooms but I couldn't find her in any. I felt like screaming but the castle was so silent that I didn't want to risk being caught.

"Student out of bed," said filch from being me, making my worst fears come true, "Detention for you Ms Thomas."

I stormed back into the common room after answering the question; I stormed up into the dorm and lay on my bed. I'd wait until she'd come in and then I would shout at her, telling her how annoyed I was at her.

I think she came in around one, her hair was messed, and her cheap red lipstick was smudged as was her eyeliner. This wasn't good, as she came closer to her bed which I was laying on I noticed she smelt like alcohol.

She was crying silently to herself, finally sobered up. "Vic?" I whispered.

"Mandy, oh my god Mandy," she cried into my chest as she laid herself down beside me. "I've done something terrible, really terrible..."

"What Vic, what?"

"I just lost my virginity," she whispered sobbing, "to Carter."

I didn't say anything; I kept my mouth firmly shut. I knew I wanted to, my mouth was bursting, and I wanted to say I told you so. But I knew I was her only best friend she could confide everything too. And I know she needs me now more than she will ever need anyone.

...

The sun was shining the day I was invited to dinner at the Burrow. Victoire stood waiting for me at the back door, smiling nervously when I walked in.

Vic had been a nervous wreck all week and decided she would tell Ted before she told the family and her mother. She was visibly shaking as I pulled her into a warm hug, trying to give her some hope. She smiled at me as she pulled away.

"Are you ready Vic?" I asked her.

"I think so," she said taking a deep breath.

She walked in and straight away made for Teddy who smiled brightly as he saw her. Oh lord, this was going to be fun...


	4. Father

Hey Guys, sorry for not uploading in a while. School work is taking it's and I am trying my best. Hope you enjoy, your feedback is needed so please review!

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does!**

Harry POV

The sky was a dark blue and it was only past four.

The ground was white and it was a cold, December day.

The coldness resembled the atmosphere and emotions throughout the Weasley clan, the feeling of disdain and utmost shock.

It had only past four months and still no one had got over the fact that Bill Weasley was gone. Molly quietly sobbed when she looked at his empty chair at Sunday dinner. George had lost two of his favourite brothers, Ron had lost his role model, Ginny had lost her protective older brother, Charlie had lost his closest brother and friend, and Fleur she lost her best friend, her husband, and the father of her children, leaving her heartbroken.

Dinner was the only thing that really kept the family together. Laughing at Ron's pathetic eating skills, George's jokes and products, and constantly teasing Victoire about Teddy and vice versa.

And now there was just shock.

No one could process the scene that had just taken place. The shouting from upstairs. The stumping down the stairs and the pleads from Victoire. Teddy flinging the door open and rushing out, face bright red and hair to match it. Victoire running, sobbing uncontrollable after him. What the hell is going on?

As the door reopened, Fleur walked in, pale, sickly pale, everyone turned to see what the matter was.

"What's wrong dear, what's wrong?" Molly fussed.

"It's Vic... she... she's..." Fleur lost complete control and sank to the floor, Molly running to hold her.

"Pregnant."

Victoire walked out past her mother, into the open, everyone's jaw dropped. The look of disdain marked.

"When father died, I tried my best to not think about it, like he'd be there in the morning, to wake me up and tell me it was all just a dream," she started, "But he didn't, he was gone, I couldn't accept that, I spiralled out of control, drink, drugs, and then it all got too much and I got pregnant. I wasn't me anymore, I felt like a shadow of myself. He was the best part of me and he was gone... is gone..." her voice broke, tears running down her tan cheeks, "It is no secret that I am not who I used to be, he was the difference in me, I just want him back, he was my happiness. I miss the sound of his voice, his laugh, the smell of his cologne, him. I don't want to let him go... I can't let him go..."

And with that she was away like a shot, leaving the family staring in her wake.

I didn't know what to say, or think. My niece, little Vic pregnant? Bill's girl? And then I thought, Teddy. Was it his child? Why did he storm out? Is he not going to take responsibility, not going to support his own child? Definitely not! I mean, hopefully not? I'm the closest thing the boy has to a father. I need to tell him he's wrong!

"Harry," Fleur whispered loudly.

"Um... yeah?" I asked, jolting out of my thoughts and back into the gossiping room. Arthur Weasley was bright red with anger and outrage, Molly looking both worried and ashamed.

No one was paying much attention to us, except for Ginny, who, from one look from Fleur, scattered.

"What's going on Fleur?" I asked quite suddenly.

"Did you see Teddy storm out?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, do you know why?" I asked.

"The baby..." she said looking lost for words, "It isn't Ted's," she spat out hurriedly.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded and angry. "How could Victoire do this?"

I didn't wait for an answer; I jumped off my chair and went to the only place Teddy would be when he was upset or angry.

His parents' grave.


	5. Grief

Hey Guys, I raced to write this chapter before I go back to school as I am off at the minute. Hope you like this and I hope your enjoying the story, please review as it gives me a good wee reason to write this! Thanks guys!

**I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Teddy POV<p>

Disgust. Disgrace. Embarrassment. Stupidity. Lies. These were the things pulsing through my veins at two hundred miles an hour, writhing through my skin. I was sick to the stomach. How could she do this? How could she lie?

I was in love. For the first time, ever. How could I be so stupid to let my dreams, emotions and heart get in the way of everything that I have worked for, cared about the most? How could I let one girl change my thoughts on everything? How could I be so hurt but yet so angry?

And the stupid thing is; I am still in love with the woman who decided to go and get pregnant by another man. No, BOY. I thought she was my soul mate, she was the best thing that happened to me, she made my body light up every time I saw her, and I couldn't resist smiling, even if I was having a down day. How she has the most beautiful smile, hair, eyes and laugh. I have to admit, if that isn't love then I have nothing to explain this feeling.

It was quite dark now, half past 5, counting every minute passing. Harry told me once that he had found a home at Hogwarts and that was the only home he had known. I can't say I found a home there, believe me I tried. But it didn't work, the only place I felt safe and happy was here, in front of the tombstone reading my parents names. Parents I hadn't even met, never will. Here I felt complete, beside the two people who died to make the world a better place for me. And for that, it is all I could ask for.

"Hey mummy, Dad," I whispered. "Today, well today was the first time my heart has ever broken. It was by this girl, this girl I've always loved. She hurt me, a lot actually. I want to cry, scream but that's weak isn't it? I'm a man now, and it's not ok for men to cry? But I love her more than I love myself. But I hate what she is making me go through. I hate feeling like she pulled my heart out and walked all over it. But through this all I will still love her, still long to be her husband, her soul mate, to love and cherish her through the best and the worst. But a child, who isn't even mine? How can I take care of it when I can barely take care of myself? What if it doesn't want me as a father? Doesn't love me? I don't know what to do, to say. Please help mummy, please."

"Ted," a voice coughed from behind. I turned immediately, it was Harry. "Ted, I heard every word, go for her, and tell her how you feel or you will regret it, she loves you and that baby will love you. It was like me with you, and now you are my son, you always were. I didn't think I was ready, nobody really is. But you, you will be an amazing father, if you want to be."

I stood up, Harry looked frightened, and as I ran into his arms I always felt like I was at home, because Harry was now my father, and he always would be.

Walking back into the Weasley family home, I felt weird and afraid of what their reactions would be to my last visit that day, including me running out. As I walked in I realised that everyone was staring at me, I didn't care, my eyes were on Victoire, and the mess that was lying curled up on the sofa. She still looked as beautiful as ever. As she saw me, she got up and ran over.

"Ted, Ted, I am so so sorry for everything, I didn't mean for this to happen, I wasn't with you, I was lost Ted," she was crying now, I put a hand on her lip.

"Stop," I said as she began to talk again, and with that I kissed her on the lips and twirled her around, fingers running through her hair, it felt amazing. "I love you, and I will love this baby when it comes, it will be my child not his, mine." Victoire smiled brightly and my heart did somersaults.

"1 2 3 awwwwwww," I heard in the background, all the Weasley family were standing, watching. Fleur had tears in her eyes, Harry and Ginny beamed proudly, and Mrs Weasley was bawling.

"I love you Ted," Victoire said.

"I love you too Vic," I replied happily, "and I love you too baby."


	6. Jealousy

So I have decided to just put this up incase I don't get the chance too. Hope you enjoy!

**I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I am not the owner of HP.**

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

What is wrong with me? Why am I such a mess? Such a bitch?

It's probably my fault, but I can't help blaming my parents. They made 'perfect little Molly' and I was the fuckup. Yay! Go me! I am of course my father's worse nightmare, I'm not like any of them, and I'm different. And of course in my family you can't be different, you can't stick out, you have to be a Gryffindor, you have to have ginger hair, freckles. You have to be in the quidditch team, you have to be so brave you could get yourself killed, and you have to be popular.

So, Gryffindor? No I happen to be the first Weasley in Slytherin. That makes me the outcast.

Ginger? Nice try, I have brown hair, lucky me, always makes me an outcast, as me and my cousins cannot discuss our lovely ginger hair.

Freckles? No, thank god really, would hate it and to be perfectly honest, they are rotten.

Quidditch? Yeah, chaser for the slytherin team, not good!

Brave? No thanks; I'd rather keep my limbs, than saving ungrateful, snivelling gits.

Popular? In all the wrong ways.

So, yeah I stick out like a sore thumb, nothing like the Weasleys and to be perfectly honest, I cannot wait to get away. I have nothing; I mean nothing in common with any of those... people. They mean absolutely nothing to me, except the fact that they try everything to make my life hell.

"LUCY!"

"WHAT?" I screamed downstairs.

"Your cousins are here!" Fuck. I am going to have a lovely time, trying hard to make good conversation with the brats. The only one I can actually stand is Teddy and he isn't even part of the family. I suppose Lily and Louis are ok, but Louis's a bit of a poser and well Lily, she is a bit annoying.

"Hello," I said, plopping myself down on the sofa next to Louis.

"Hey, Lu," Louis replied. Oh, this is how I love to spend my breaks, making awkward conversations with people who's heads are stuck up their own arse. SAVE ME!

"Lu, I heard you and that Francesca Lyons from hufflepuff had a fight, why?" James asked. Why thank you for bringing that up Jamesie, as I saw my mother's glare, aimed at me.

"She's a tramp," I replied, watching my mother twitch, "She told Aaron Franks that Molly was cheating on him to get him to sleep with her." Molly looked surprised.

"You didn't tell me that Lu," she said quietly.

"Yeah, well it wasn't that important."

"Thanks," she whispered, squeezing my knee.

"No bother."

I got up, even though me and my sister hated each other, I couldn't let that happen, she is my flesh and blood, no matter how much I hate that. I went to the kitchen where my father and Fleur were talking in hushed tones. Vic and Ted were sitting holding each other's hand, smiling at the baby bump on her stomach.

"Hey Lu," Vic said, Ted smiling at me, I nodded.

"I hate when people decide to call me Lu, please stop," I said bitterly, Vic looked quite hurt and my Dad didn't look too happy. "What?" I asked him.

"Apologise now."

"No thanks," I replied as I walked out the front door with my case, and into the car.

"I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts, in my common room, with my real family. At least they care about me, and they actually know me," I whispered loudly, realising my mother and my sister heard, but not noticing the tear running down each of their faces.


	7. Pride

**Hiya, so i know i havent really been uploading often, yeah I officially suck, but i kinda had lots of modules and shizz, but im back oh yeahhh, and review cause I need yo opinions guyss!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, I wish...**

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

Proud. That was one word that could describe James Potter the best. He was proud of his life, his family, his name, his work and his quidditch. It took a lot to banish James Potter's pride, and a lot more to embarrass him. But one thing was able to push his buttons and it was his sister's obsession with being different. And he was sure that she would make the family pay by getting put into slytherin. He was definitely sure of it.

"Lily," he said softly as he walked into the compartment which his sister and her friends were inhabited in, "Can we talk outside for a moment?"

"Yeah," she replied, getting up and slouching out of the compartment asking, "What is it?"

"I think you know what I'm going to say already Lily," James said sternly, as his sisters emerald eyes bore into him, he averted his eyes and looked at the floor, "I know you, and I know you'll be trying to tarnish the family name."

"What the hell James?" she asked incredulously, "What the fuck have I done, you always think the lowest of me, what the fuck do you think I'm going to do?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said believing every word of hers. Oh, what a big surprise he was going to get.

As Lily walked up and sat on the stool, and as Neville placed the sorting hat on her head, James clenched his jaw, his stomach sick with nerves, waiting for the verdict with some belief in his sister...

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed, and James' first instinct was to crawl under the table and cover his face in embarrassment as his little sister skipped happily towards the jeering slytherins. He was humiliated. And he was deadly.

From this moment on Lily Luna Potter was his enemy and no longer his likable little sister. She had chosen her path and he had taken his.

"James!" Al shouted in the common room.

"What?" James retorted cheekily.

"Lily," Al said his face a little red, "What the hell? I knew she was going to do this, she's so stupid, she'll get killed, Dad's going to kill her, I can't believe she would do this, I really can't believe it, our lily a slytherin, what the hell."

"Yeah."

"Is that all you are going to say, James Potter has nothing to say about his little sister being in slytherin?" Rose asked cockily, with a smile on her face.

"She is no longer my sister after that, I am so humiliated Rosie, and I seriously cannot believe she would do that, after all, slytherins are our enemies."

"Not necessarily, Dad said that he was going to be put in slytherin."

"I DON'T CARE IF DAD WAS GOING TO BE PUT IN SLYTHERIN, LILY IS OUR SISTER, WE ARE THE NEW GENERATION," James shouted, "we are the potters now, and the reputation of our family lies in our hands, not fucking father dear, and that's not an excuse for dear little lily."

"Jeez calm the hell down James, she's only in slytherin, it's not like she's preggers or something," Rose said smiling.

"I'm going to bed."

"Night Jamesie, have a nice sleep," Rose said.

James ruffled her hair lightly, "Yeah Rosie, hopefully you too."


End file.
